total_warfare_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Flerpy
Flerpy is Hyper Anon's OC. He is the main antagonist. Backstory Flerpy was once a school boy who was bullied at school. It went worse...he was cyberbullied. He got so depressed he killed himself and his soul/profile was sucked in the computer. The internet gave him a second chance of life, but the only flaw, was he wouldn't become a psychical being. He was transformed into a virus. He wasn't just a virus, he was a virus more powerfull than the entire internet. He couldn't be killed at all due him being made upstoppable. It was literally against the internet's programing to kill him due to the internet decided to prevent him from dying. He then decided to attack Roblox and the other websites. Eventually Sanic decided to stop him. But was Speedblitzed cus Flerpy was faster. So he got Shrek and Doge to fight Flerpy.Flerpy wanted to be much more powerful and become like Tier 0. Flerpy teleported Sanic, Shrek, and Doge to the Programing World/Code Dimension where they where stuck. Flerpy was becoming more powerfull and on the verge of becoming Tier 0 and destroying the internet. Sanic, Shrek, and Doge tried to Noscope him but he regernerated. They used all their MLG powers to try to vaporize Flerpy but they couldn't kill him due to his insane Immortality. Shrek quickly opened up a DBZ game where he was given Saiyan Powers, Transformed into a Super Saiyan and restrained Flerpy with a single punch. He fired a Kamehameha reducing Flerpy into a bloody mess. Before he can regenerate, Doge quickly opened up Internet Explorer, causing the computer to slow, delaying Flerpy's regeneration due to the lag. In the meantime Sanic tried to find his weakness but was to stupid. So Doge and Shrek did it instead while Sanic decided to get in close. They eventually found out that while Immortal, Flerpy is still made out of Data like most Viruses. So Doge and Shrek decided to edit the codes and the data, this causes Flerpy's powers and immortality to slowly fade away like at the speed of chrome. Sanic then reared back a fist with MLG energy and punched Flerpy at the speed of light atomizing him. This time Flerpy couldn't regenerate and was erased from existance completely. Sanic and his friends saved the internet. Flerpy was finally free and could rest in peace in the real world. Abilties He literally can't die. Like Lobo. He can survive almost everything. Even if something gets past his durability he can always regenerate. Hell, it is rumored he can regenerate from nothing.....somehow. He can summon tentacles out of nowhere made of corrupted data to attack his foes. He can transform his arms into almost everything and can shapeshift. He also can summon any weapon imaginable and can warp reality and transcend time and space. He has a multiverse busting attack where he blasts Data across the Multiverse. He can manipulate the Internet and do almost everything. His greatest attack is his ability to teleport someone to the Programing World/Code Dimension where everything is made of Data. In this world, he is basically a God. He can program everything. Due to his programing in the Programing World/Code Dimension, he can summon almost everything due to his programing and it increased his power and reality warping. Base Flerpy is like Tier 2-A, MFTL, has Class Y lifting strength(Large Planet),Multi Universal-Multiversal striking strength, has Universal-Multi Universal Durability. Programing World/Code Dimension Flerpy is like Tier 1-C to low Tier 1-B, Maybe at his full potiental is like barely Tier 1-A, But Tier 1-A Flerpy is very unlikely but there still is a chance. Programing World/Code Dimension Flerpy also has Infinite Speed to Immeasurable Speed, Stellar to Galactic lifting strength, Low Complex Multiversal striking strength, Multiversal Durability. Now that all that Tiering was out of the way. He is just very powerful and is on Par with Bill Cipher. Also in the Programing World/Code Dimension, he is like a Octopus/Squid/Kracken Virus thingy with like 100 tentacles. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Hyper Anon Category:OCs Category:Combatants Category:What-if? Combatants Category:Deceased Category:Gods